Lunar Silence
by TraverseTown
Summary: It's a nightmare, Luna and Dawn Knight have to leave their quiet corner in the back to save some god damn kids from their remedial lesson. After years of going unnoticed by anyone, the sisters will be forced out of the shadows where they make some new friends, have their darkest secrets uncovered, and learn something they thought was lost forever: their capacity to love others.


We were self centered and only cared about each other. Until that day. You thought I meant the day we met Kid, well you're wrong. The day we meet Death the Kid was a day I will never forget. It was the day our lives changed forever, but not the day we changed for the better. Don't get me wrong, when we met Kid we were still fucked up, but we were already on the path to giving a shit, that's why when Kid did come to get us our answer was an easy yes.

Mine and Patty's mother abandoned us and after that, we became what we were, criminals who did didn't care about anyone but ourselves. Until we met the Knight sisters. Patty and I were wondering around looking for a somewhere to sleep when we came a crossed an abandoned house. It looked like somebody burnt it down, but it was already late and we needed sleep. "Patty, is this ok for tonight,"

"Yeah sis, as long as your there," Patty giggled. We both started to head up and when we got to the door I noticed it was cracked open. "Patty transform," she flew into my hand. The house was two floors with blackened walls and floor boards. The walls had holes and dents, and the floors were falling apart. As I entered and started to walk up the broken stairs I heard crying.

"Please, please, be okay." The crying continued. I made it up the shitty stairs and down the hallway, to a room without a door. The rooms wasn't special it was just as shitty as the rest of the house, but there were two girls. There was a girl with dark brown hair (it almost looked black from dirt) and hazel eyes that looked gold. She was leaning over a girl laying on the floor. The girl on the floor look about two years younger than the other and had the same hair color. I stepped into the room and the floor creaked. The older girl whipped around to look at the noise and saw me. She had tears in her eyes and bruises all over her.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister. We don't have anything, no money, nothing. Please just leave us alone," Honestly I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to take anything from her, not that she had anything. The girl looked the same age as me and Patty. She looked to be skin and bones, same as her sister. My heart broke thinking that those girl could've been us.

"Is she okay?" My words not only surprised that girl, but me as well. Patty transformed back and then she asked, "Is your sister ok, she is just lying there," the girl looked back at her sister and let out a shaky sigh like she was about to cry again.

"We got beat up pretty bad, her worse than I, but I don't know what's wrong with her. She just sleeps and when she woke up for a second earlier she didn't even speak to me. Just kept staring at the wall," the girl starts to show the anger in her eyes, "I'm gonna kill the bastard that did that to us,"

"What's your name?" I finally said trying to get her mind off of whatever happened. "Dawn and this is my little sister Luna," When I looked back at Luna I realized just how bad she looked. Her face and hands all cut up, blood on her face, and her entire body (that was visible) covered in bruises. I looked at Patty who was already looking at me then looked back at the girls. "I am Patty and this is my big sis, Liz, it's nice to meet ya," Patty giggled like she always does.

 _We should get out of here._ Honestly I couldn't believe I even thought it. I was about to let these girls die. If we leave the girls they wouldn't survive the night, either from their injuries or from some else coming in here. I look at Patty and nodded at her. "Well ya see, we were gonna stay the night here before we found you, and it's too late to go somewhere else, so why don't Patty and I keep you company tonight," Her eyes looked surprised then drifted to her sister unconscious body. "I guess..."

"Then that settles it," Patty exclaimed, "I will grab the food and start a fire, don't worry Dawn you can have some too," it was my turn to look surprised. Patty was a better person then me, no doubt about that, but one thing she never did was give others our food. I sat down against the wall and waited for the food to be done. We had canned soup that we took from someone earlier that day. Patty gave me, Dawn, and herself some. We ate our dinner then Patty started to ask Dawn questions, personal questions, but not the kind you would think. For example, what's her favorite animal, favorite color, least favorite food, etc. Just pointless questions until Patty got tired, laid down, and fell asleep.

At this point it was passed the sun going down and well into the night. Dawn was still sitting next to her sister, staring, and gripping Luna's hand like it might fall off. I was about to say something when *CREAK*. A violent chill ran up my spine. "Oh no," I whimpered. Dawn looks at me,

"Aren't you supposed to be the Thompson Sister since when do other people scare you?"

"People who are alive aren't the ones that scare me," I whimpered again. Dawn looked at me and kinda stared like she was thinking then bursted out laughing. "You, haha, are afraid of," she looked at me serious for a moment before continuing to laugh, "GHOST HAHA!"

"It's not funny there could be vengeful spirits near by ready to eat me!" I screeched. Dawn just shook her head and continued to giggle underneath her breath. "If Luna was awake she would tell you a hundred reasons to not be afraid of ghost, she loves them," she had this little smile and love in her eyes.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened?" I questioned nodding at her sister. Dawn looked at me and sighed again, that shaky sigh from earlier. "Ok I'll tell you, but it's a long, sad story, no room for happy endings or happy beginnings for that matter,"

"Yeah that's nothing new."


End file.
